


Untitled (for now)

by Alleycatsandwolves



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Teen AU, Teenlock, Underage - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleycatsandwolves/pseuds/Alleycatsandwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has recently been invalided home from Afghanistan at only nineteen years old and is urged by his mother to go to college where he meets his new roommate. And is soon dragged into the odd life of William Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a teen AU case fic that was still in keeping with the TV show but I will add some m/m slash .  
> I'm new to fic writing and have only made a few short one shots that were very different from this so sorry if it sucks but please I'm trying to learn so comments and feedback good or bad are extremely appreciated. Thank you

John Watson was rarely a nervous man and today was no exception. As he walked through the halls of his new university on his way to his dorm he felt the usual wave of calm that overcame him when put in a tense or new situation. He was a just bit older than most of the freshman here having gone straight into the army after high school hoping the regular paycheck could help support his family, but after being invalided home from being shot in the shoulder his mother insisted he used the families saved up money to finally go to college. John Watson was only nineteen but looking around at all the fresh out of high school kids he felt like a worn old man. He had been a combat medic, and his face had grown weary with war and all he’d seen. 

That was all behind him now, yes but the difference between him and the other students was still painfully obvious. He was darker, more scarred…and exceptionally shorter, the supposed growth spurt his mother had been promising since her was a boy still hasn’t come yet. But that was unimportant he held his head high sure and confident. Continuing to search for his new dorm

221 B. He was looking for room 221 on floor B. 

He nearly missed the room. A dark green door with the names William S. Holmes and John H. Watson written on a piece of paper taped under the numbers 221.  
William S. Holmes must be my new roommate. What an odd name, he thought very old fashioned.

John opened the door to an empty room and set his stuff down on the first bed her saw. The room was small, very small, but it still beat a cot in the dessert with ten other guys. Compared to that this was luxury. He dropped his bags in front of his bed and began to unpack. Taking all his clothes folded in perfect rectangles and placing them in the empty drawer next to his bed. When his room was in perfect order he settled onto his bed and pulled out his laptop.  
He got in about three seconds of surfing the net before a long lean boy with a pale angular face, a head full of black curls and cheekbones that could cut paper came bursting through the door, he wore a long gray coat that flourished dramatically with his entrance. I couldn’t help but stare at the boy, he was tall very tall, and he would tower over john. He had striking good looks and a young face, not a scar or blemish to be seen. It made john feel like an old beat up potato.

The boy was frowning and crumpling a piece of paper, he threw it on the ground in a huff.

 

“Hello you must be William” john said with measured politeness.

The boy didn’t acknowledge him, he just proceeded to dump all of his things on the floor. He eyed the empty bed on the opposite end of the room and sprawled himself across it. He was holding a handful of papers that he promptly tossed on top of the dresser next to his bed. His clothes sat in an open bag in front of the bed he’d taken and he was stared at the ceiling like it held the answers. After a moment the boy started mumbling to himself. For a long while the boy laid there silently, and not once did he acknowledge john’s presence.  
John realized he’d been staring at the boy for an inappropriately large amount of time and decided he should say something

 

“Errr, I’m john Watson, you must be William Holmes “

 

The boy snapped up quickly “don’t call me William” he said sharply. The deep smooth bass of his voice had a regal quality that caught me off guard “infernal university” he turned the full force of his ice blue eyes on john who flinched internally. The boy looked him up and down for all of half a second before flopping back onto the bed

“Oh” was all john managed “then what should I call you”

The boy didn’t respond again. Instead he ran both hands through his thick tangle of black curls and groaned allowed

“Um are you okay?” john asked confused

“I’m fine” he said after a brief period of silence “why are you speaking to me” he asked suddenly 

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and started to get a bad feeling about my new living situation. But john was raised right, he was taught to always be polite and gracious even when other weren’t and to never let other people get under your skin so he shook off his new roommate’s poor attitude and responded easily

 

“Because I may have to spend the remainder of my first year here in this room with you, and I figured we should get to know each other”  
The boy snapped up again and looked john Watson up and down again for the second time “I know everything about you that I need to know”

 

“Oh really and what do you know about me” john asked rolling his eyes, already disregarding the statement

The boy smiled a wolfish smile “I know you’ve recently been invalided home from military service from a gunshot wound to the…left shoulder and that your relationship with your sister is strained. I know that you keep a service pistol in your top drawer and I know you’re studying to be a doctor after serving as an inline combat medic. Don’t you think that’s enough to being going off?”

 

John stared at the boy “how the hell do you know that” 

So much for not letting anyone get under your skin.

 

He sighed “it was easy” the boy said rolling his eyes “the way you hold yourself and your hair cut scream military, you hold your back straight but you can’t hold your shoulders back properly especially the left one, your young. You joined the military young the only reason they would let you out early would be serious physical damage, so you’ve most likely been shot, so gunshot wound to the left shoulder, simple. I know your relationship with your sister is strained because you’ve got a picture up of your mother but the one of your sister is still sitting in your bag it’s the only thing in there and you still won’t take it out. And lastly there’s three text books on your dresser medicine, biology and anatomy so you’re training to be a doctor. You were in the military, you’ve been shot in the line of duty, and you’re interested in medicine. You were an Inline combat medic. Obviously”

 

“Wow” john whispered

 

“Then there’s the gun” the boy added

 

“How could you possibly know about the gun” john asked 

 

The boy smiled “just a guess, good one though your entire body is angled towards your dresser set as if it’s a lifeline in case of emergency”

 

“But how’d you know it was a gun”

 

“You’re a military man whose been shot in combat what else would it be”

John paused for a moment absolutely shocked “That was…fantastic I mean absolutely brilliant” john said awestruck 

 

“Really you think so?” the boy asked seeming taken a bit off guard

 

“Yes of course that was…outstanding”

The boy smiled. It was still wolfish but there was something kinder about it this time. “Interesting” he muttered the boy stood up suddenly, “I’m going out to eat, would you like to join me?”  
the boy stared at him with those hypnotic, icy eyes his black curly hair was a bit ruffled and he still was wearing his great coat. He looked well…beautiful and a bit disheveled. John was now a lot more curious about his roommate. 

“…okay then” john stood up leaving his laptop on his desk and put his old green jacket over the tan jumper his mother knit for him.

As they walked together out the room something occurred john “if I can’t call you William what can I call you?”

 

The boy paused thoughtfully before turning to john “Sherlock, you can call me Sherlock

******************************

Sherlock took John to a little café not far from the campus. It was quaint and quiet, they sat down to a table closest to the window and a short female waitress sauntered over grinning happily at the sight of Sherlock.

"Sherlock" the woman called fondly. Sherlock barely looked up to acknowledge him "hmmm, hello Angela"

"And who is this?" she asked kindly gesturing to john. Angela was an average woman. Pale skin and brown hair pulled back into a dark brown ponytail with small almond shaped green eyes and a wide kind smile. John smiled back easily.

"hi I'm-"

"he's john Watson my new roommate"

she nodded knowingly "I see, well you know everything on the menu is free for you and him" she looked over at john "Sherlock here is my favorite customer, he kept me from getting kicked out of school, proved I hadn't robbed my teachers classroom"

He looked at Sherlock curiously an eyebrow raised "really?"

"mmm" was all he managed

Waitress just shook her head smile dripping with fondness. She walked off looking over her shoulder I'll be back to take your orders soon she said easily 

Sherlock was looking over his shoulder looking out the window

"you going to get anything to eat?" john asked casually 

"mmm no but you should"

"you were going to lunch and not eating" john asked puzzled

"pretty much" he said easily john furrowed his eyebrows confused but decided to let it go 

 

"sooo the waitress seems to like you" he said picking up a menu casually

"mmm not really, she just feels she owes me a favor"

"I suppose she does a bit if you really did save her from being kicked out of school"

Sherlock paused looking at john for a moment almost like he was assessing him before he spoke "Hardly" he said finally "I didn't do it for a favor. I was bored and decided to take her case and if anything I don't want or need anything from her"

"so you don't like the waitress" john said unsure how to respond to the statement

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and john felt slow "no, I don't like Angela...not really my type"

"what would be your type?" john asked deciding on a turkey sandwich

"why do you care?" Sherlock asked sharply

"N-no reason, just making small talk" john said suddenly realizing how he sounded

after a long bout of awkward silence john asked another question

"what is it exactly that you do?"

"meaning?"

"you said you took the waitresses case, what is it exactly you do?"

Sherlock leaned forward seemingly more excited. remnants of a wolfish smile ghosting his lips, "I'm a consulting detective, I just created the job a few months ago I'm the only one in the world" his smile sharpened and his hypnotic eyes pulled me in I leaned in closer while he talked "when people are in trouble and too out of their depth to fix it which is almost always they call me"

"Really, that's... wow how do you do it?"

"just simple deductions stuff that most people are to thick to notice, sometimes I have to find or catch the person responsible so it can be dangerous, even a bit chaotic." Sherlock's sharp eyes watched him closely as he spoke

"simple deductions...like what you did to me a minute ago" john asked impressed

"yes something like that..."

"that must be interesting work" john admitted almost jealously in truth john had been missing the rush of excitement that came with working as a combat medic. it seemed sometimes that in danger and chaos was the only time he truly knew his role.

"it can be" Sherlock said nonchalantly

 

John leaned back appraising Sherlock trying to understand the strange boy who he'd call his roommate.

john opened his mouth to speak but noticed a small thin girl with reddish brown hair pale white skin and wide brown eyes and long hair that reached her chest and was parted down the middle with a pink barrette clipping back the side and thin lips coated in red lipstick approaching the table where Sherlock and John sat.

"hi Sherlock" the girl smiled widely she seemed almost nervous her hands moving quite a bit, she didn't even seem to notice john "how are you today?"

"I'm fine molly, what is it" her smile deflated just slightly and john shot Sherlock a disapproving look. Sherlock raised his eyebrows but john continued frowning

"molly this is john" Sherlock said gesturing to john raising and eyebrow john rolled his eyes but introduced himself

"hello I'm John Watson, its nice to meet you" John greeted politely 

Molly seemed to be surprised at his presence as if she really hadn't noticed him "Oh hello, I'm Molly Hooper"

she shook his hand then turned back to Sherlock " um lestrade asked me to find you, you weren't answering your phone and he says he knew your help"

"of course he does tell him I'll be there in a minute"

it seemed like Molly had been hoping for more of a response. "o-okay I'll let him know" Molly walked back towards the door her hands shoved in her pockets

"so you've got a... case?" john asked

"yes it seems so" Sherlock looked john up and down for a moment then asked "would you like to accompany me?"

"w-what you mean on the case?" 

Sherlock nodded "yes as an army doctor you maybe of use" he said casually

"um...okay, you think you'll need a doctor?" john tried to subdue his excitement, hoping he'd say yes. He got the feeling with someone as odd and brilliant as Sherlock Holmes anything could happen

Sherlock shrugged "yes the occasions come up before when a doctor would've been helpful, especially an army doctor"

"well okay then" john said excited albeit a bit worried as to what he was doing that required medical attention

"good" Sherlock smiled "do you still want the turkey sandwich"

John's eyebrows furrowed together shaking his head wondering if he was like that all the time "no I'm good"

Sherlock smirked "lets go then doctor Watson, we've got a case"


End file.
